A process for manufacturing a plurality of plate-shaped micro-structural metal bodies is disclosed in DE-PS No. 35 37 483, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. According to that process, a molding tool containing a micro-structural body which is to be reproduced is used to form a female mold corresponding to the shape of the micro-structural body. The female mold is made from an electrically insulating molding compound and the molding tool is pressed into the molding compound. The molding tool containing the micro-structural body is thereafter withdrawn from the insulating molding compound to form an impression in the molding compound, and then the resulting female mold is electroplated with a metal to form a new micro-structural metal body. The female mold is then removed from the new micro-structural metal body. The molding tool can then be reused to form a new female mold and the process can be repeated.
In order to fill the female mold, fabricated in this manner and corresponding to the microstructure, with metal, the following method is proposed as an alternative in DE-PS No. 35 37 483:
The electrically insulating molding compound, which generally is a polymer, is applied to another layer comprising an electrically conducting molding compound, wherein the thickness of the electrically insulating molding compound corresponds to the height of the microstructure, so that the electrically conducting molding compound contacts the outer face of the microstructure of the tool during the course of molding.
In other words, the tool is pressed only so far into the layer comprising the electrically insulating molding compound that the outer face of the microstructure of the tool just contacts the layer comprising the electrically conducting molding compound.
The microstructure is pressed into the composite layer at 110.degree. C., and the tool is not removed until after the microstructure or the tool has cooled.
The disclosed method is uneconomical, especially for mass production, because the temperature cycle for pressing the microstructure into the electrically insulating layer requires an additional process step and more time. The height of the layer of insulating molding compound must be adjusted precisely to the height of the microstructure of the tool. In addition to this, the electrically insulating layer can be pressed in only when it is in a liquid or viscous state with a development of relatively high forces, since otherwise the risk of damaging the microstructure of the tool is increased. The removal of the tool following the solidification of the polymer requires a similar application of more force. Therefore, releasing agents are normally mixed in with the polymer. Since during demolding the polymer is in a solid state, an extremely precise movement of the tool is necessary in order to enable demolding without damaging the tool and the female mold and to reduce the demolding forces.